Un Tornillo en la Ensalada
by Delta Elena
Summary: Despues de todo para aquellas dos familias la navidad no tendria porque ser tan tradicional y tranquila, Sarada y Boruto no estan nada contentos con esta reunion, pero en nochebuena descubres cosas que desconocias de ti mismo. Dedicada con mucho cariño para Aliss Crespo por el evento No Fuyu No Hoshi (Estrellas en Invierno)


**Historia dedicada con mucho cariño para Aliss Crespo por el evento No Fuyu No Hoshi (Estrellas en Invierno)**

Con todo mi cariño, algo tarde pero no cuento con internet, ni pc, tengo la peor gripe que me haya podio dar en los dos últimos años; al menos estoy de visita con mi mami después de dos años de no haberla visto; eso es el mejor regalo de navidad; así que espero que esta historia te haga un poquito feliz.

**Un tornillo en la ensalada**

La nueva Konoha, la ciudad ninja que ha crecido a pasos agigantados en los últimos siete años, la cual vive una nueva era de paz que se ha mantenido por tanto tiempo, pero parece que esa peculiar tranquilidad desaparecerá en esta noche tan especial.

No es cualquiera, ya que es navidad; está llena de regalos y de familias celebrando; parejas regalando pasteles y haciendo planes para el siguiente año; amigos dando abrazos y estrechando nuevos lazos.

Pero quizás esos dos viejos amigos quieran estrechar algo más, el cuchillo en mano y el pavo en la mano están haciendo una mala combinación; quizás la paz este escondida dentro del sabroso relleno.

— ¡Dámelo Teme!… ¡estás en mi casa!

— ¡Eso no es justificable Dobe!… ¡tus escusas son tan tontas como lo eres tú!

—Te hare tragar todas tus palabras

—Hinata, estos dos solo retrasan la cena, quizás si me dejaras…golpear a tu marido—Sakura suspiro, sus cabellos color rosa se alzaron con el soplo de sus labios, miraba enojada a esos dos hombres; odiaba cuando no podían dejar de pelear por razones tan simples.

Su puño estaba levantado, había tardado demasiado en arreglarse el cabello, esa noche era muy especial y se había querido ver más bonita de lo habitual; sus ojos verdes buscaban la aprobación de su amiga pero solo encontró el titubeo que la detenía.

— ¡Sakura-chan! Mejor…golpea a tu marido, él también se niega a soltar el cuchillo—Hinata movía los brazos intentando contenerla, ya tenía suficiente con los dos hombres peleando entre ellos, Sakura la ponía nerviosa cuando alzaba su famoso brazo de ataque.

—Vamos Oto-San, no sueltes el cuchillo—Una pequeña de cabellos oscuros y mirada celeste era la única de la habitación que los incitaba a seguir peleando, quizás era porque no deseaba ver perder a su obstinado padre.

— ¡Himawari! —la voz de Hinata su madre le hizo soltar unas risitas, no lo hacía por traviesa, tan solo era apoyo a su papa; el cual había comenzado a lanzar algunas papas en contra del hombre de cabellos oscuros.

Lejos de aquella peculiar discusión, una pequeña de ojos negros se aferraba a su bufanda; miro hacia los rostros de los viejos Hokages y suspiro, sus lentes se empañaron un poco, así que los retiro cuidadosamente; no entendía como había terminado en ese holocausto de padres sobreprotectores.

—Ensalada ahí estas—Giro medio rostro al reconocer la fastidiosa voz de su compañero de clases, de nuevo puso la mirada al frente y solo respondió con desgano.

—Mi nombre es Sarada…Boruto

—Es lo mismo, tu nombre significa ensalada—Su rubio amigo continuo molestándola, aunque a veces no era divertido en alguien que terminaba por darle la vuelta; en esos momentos era lo mejor que tenía.

—Los niños son tan odiosos y tontos

—Hace frio, ¿porque no entras? —al final el niño se cansó, no había estado mucho tiempo afuera y sintió sus dedos congelarse, la niña llevaba más tiempo afuera.

—Nuestros padres siguen sin querer soltar el cuchillo, ninguno quiere ceder—Sarada lo dio por primera vez como una gran queja, era obvio que ninguno estaba cómodo con esa situación.

—Es tonto, porque esta navidad teníamos que pasarlo de esta manera, desde que se volvió Hokage no tiene tiempo y tiene que convivir con gente que no somos nosotros

—Siempre eres tan egoísta

—No lo soy, acaso tu no estas molestas

—Papa siempre está de viaje, pasa en casa menos tiempo que el tuyo, al menos tú lo puedes ver si lo deseas…en mi caso no es así

—Sarada, lo siento no quise ser grosero; pero…porque tu papa no deja que mi papa corte el pavo—Boruto se sintió incomodo, nunca había visto la situación de esa perspectiva, Sarada era una niña que rara vez se quejaba salvo que el comenzara a molestarla con su nombre.

—Eso es por tu culpa, dijiste que no podría con un solo brazo y comenzaste a burlarte de mis lentes; después tu papa intento tranquilizar las cosas; mi mama rompió parte de la silla y tú hermana esta echándoles porras.

—Bueno…quizás tenga algo de culpa, solo un poco…—el niño rasco su mejilla un poco, como siempre la niña había dado directo, aquella cena navideña era todo menos lo que sería algo normal.

—Como sea, después de todo este dentro o fuera es lo mismo—Ese último había sonado más triste que incluso alguien como él se había dado cuenta.

—Ah lo siento, no quise ser grosero; pero me gusta la navidad porque la pasamos en familia; mama cocina tan bien, papa nos cuenta historias y juega con nosotros; cuando la nieve cae hacemos un muñeco de nieve y hacemos una guerra de nieve entre nosotros.

—Tan molestos somos…

—No, solo…que no me gusta compartir a mi papa…siento celos

—Creo entenderte, pero el siempre será tu papa, eso nunca cambiara

Boruto la miro, era la primera vez que la niña hablaba demasiado con él, era más lista y disciplinada en clases, nunca participaba en sus travesuras y si su papa le dijera que ella era un pariente seria como otra hermana.

—Sarada, ¿porque tu papa te puso un nombre así?

—No lo sé, sus razones tendrá, ¿porque tu padre te puso el nombre de un tornillo?

— ¿Te estas burlando de mi nombre?

—Yo no inicie, tú eres el que no deja de molestarme con el mío; quizás mi mama tenía demasiados antojos cuando seguía en su vientre

—No digas eso hija – Sakura aparece detrás de la pequeña; el cálido abrazo alrededor de su cuello le quita el frio; siente el latir de su corazón contra su espalda; son esos detalles que la hacen amarla tanto.

—Mama…— intenta contenerse, se siente un poco avergonzada al sentirse demasiado grande para eso

—Nunca serás demasiado grande para tu madre, y es mi derecho así que no te quejes; cielos eres tan parecida a tu padre—Sakura sonríe, la abraza aún más fuerte como si fuera a desaparecer con el caer de la nieve, Boruto las observa fascinado ya que era pocas veces en que la niña se dejaba abrazar de aquella manera.

— ¿Eso es malo? —Sarada la miro algo temerosa por esa respuesta, por supuesto que reconocía esa personalidad tan especial de su padre.

—Tu padre es una gran persona, y tu nombre es tan hermoso, porque es el renacer de la esperanza que se había perdido por tanto tiempo para él; eres como una pequeña ave que llena de luz el corazón de tu padre

—Mama…—Sarada miro con fascinación a su madre, aquella descripción hizo que su corazón latiera fuertemente.

—Es cierto Sarada-Chan, tu madre tiene mucha razón, tu nombre es mucho más profundo de lo que imaginas—Hinata salía a la terraza con una bufanda para Boruto, la mirada que le dedicada a Sarada estaba llena de calidez y felicidad.

—Oka-San, ¿tú sabes de su nombre?

—Por supuesto, ustedes se llevan por pocos meses, incluyendo a Ino las tres salíamos mucho a pasear con nuestros vientres redondos—Sakura comenzó a reír, Hinata afirmaba al escuchar a su amiga, el recordar esas viejas escapadas de madres con vientres abultados fue algo único de su juventud—Eso es cierto, era todo un caos; sus padres nos buscaban a veces desesperados; Naruto gritaba como loco imaginando que Hinata estaba dando a luz; Sai siempre metiéndole ideas a esos dos; me sorprendía mucho de Sasuke.

—Oka-san, mi nombre…del tornillo y…

—Es una mezcla de palabras, los Hyuga como el remolino, tu padre y como tu abuelo como el rayo; tu tío Neji con su nombre y técnicas; Boruto tu eres ese remolino como ese tornillo en tu cuello; eres la fusión de nuestras familias; Hyuga y Uzumaki…el espiral de la vida ninja.

—Guau, es tan cool; me agrada—Sonrió lleno de orgullo

—Bien por ti, ahora dejaras de molestar—La niña solo pudo responder espontáneamente como era su costumbre, al final para ella seguiría siendo un tornillo aderezado en su nombre.

—Sarada, no te pongas celosa de Boruto

—No lo estoy Mama, al menos se centrara en él y dejara de molestar por mi nombre

—Tu nombre hija, es tan bello y sutil; pocos podrán entenderlo por su peculiar complejidad y elegancia; Samsara como la misma diosa hindú; la técnica de tu padre con el rinnengan; un ciclo que nunca desaparecerá en total equilibrio; nacimiento, crecimiento, muerte y la resurrección; hija mía tu representas todo eso; eres la total chispa que alumbra el resurgir del clan Uchiha; tu eres esa pequeña chispa que alumbrara el camino.

—Esa es mucha presión—El niño rasco su cabeza, todo aquello le pareció algo fascinante pero al mismo tiempo complicado

—Cállate Boruto…pero suena mejor mi nombre que el tuyo

Ambas chicas la miraron, pudieron ver en esos tranquilos y oscuros ojos el orgullo de su nombre y apellido; hacia frio pero nadie lo resentía; había una peculiar calidez abrigándoles; pero fue hasta que los gritos de peleas de dos hombres por intentar cortar un pavo les hizo voltear.

La ventana se hizo trizas, los vidrios salían en cámara lenta, pero aquella figura redonda, dorada y suculenta era quien llamaba su atención; sin previo aviso solo la vieron alejarse y caer a través de los edificios.

— ¡NO! —El grito de ambos por intentar inútilmente por detener la larga caída, la mirada de nerviosismo de sus esposas y la nieve que no dejaba de caer.

— ¿Era el pavo? —Boruto lo señalo aun dudando de que fuera cierto

—Sí, ahora salió volando aun después de cocinado; que ironía—Sarada sonrió algo perversa, la verdad no negaba que le pareció algo divertido

—Sasuke…

—Naruto…

— ¡Fue su culpa! — los dos se señalaban, Himawari estaba sobre la mesa cubierta de ensalada y aderezo; gritaba muy emocionada; sus esposas corrieron tratando de contener a sus maridos; era una batalla campal llena de sabores y consistencias; tan solo dos niños los veían desde afuera algo incrédulos; uno quizás más que el otro.

— ¿Esta es nuestra primera navidad juntos? ¿Cierto…?—Boruto necesitaba comprobar que no estaba dormido sin que se hubiera dado cuenta

—Así es, pero creo saber porque no había sido posible antes; se trataba de evitar el apocalipsis de la navidad—Aquel comentario le saco una sonrisa al niño, la verdad no estaba para nada aburrido; sobre todo por la personalidad tan especial de su amiga.

—Sarada, aunque no me gusta compartir a mi papa con nadie, no ha sido malo después de todo

— ¿Incluyendo al pavo que salió volando?

—Podemos comer ramen, es sabroso

—Buen punto, nadie puede pelear por querer cortarlo

Los dos sintieron como eran jalados por unos pequeños brazos algo pegajosos, los llevaban hacia adentro sin que pudieran resistirse a ello.

—Nee-San, Oni-Chan, el pavo salió volando y se fue muy, pero muy lejos; Oto-San y tío Sasuke pelearon así y después así; y el pavo se fue así

Los dos niños miraron a la pequeña Himawari, esa peculiar inocencia y alegría era única, no podían resistirse a ese encanto; tan solo la siguieron, fundidos los tres en ese cálido abrazo tan suave de la pequeña; después de todo nunca era normal en esas familias; la navidad no tendría que serlo.

El cenar ramen era la mejor manera de celebrarlo, ya que después de las advertencias de sus esposas ambos hombres estarían a dieta por un largo tiempo; mientras que sus hijos seguirían como hasta entonces, un tornillo resaltando aquella ensalada.

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer esta historia, me gusta saber sus opiniones y si quieren demandarme; favor de notificar con mi abogado; el cual está muy ocupado con tanta demanda.

Aliss Crespo, disculpa toda la tardanza, espero te guste; les deseo una feliz navidad y año nuevo muy atrasado; quienes estén esperando reyes magos mis mejores deseos y bendiciones.

**Creen que merezco algún rewiew**


End file.
